A Tale Of Tessa Gray And Will Herondale (Infernal Devices)
by thebooknerd01
Summary: Tessa Gray is entering her final year at London University, and with a quirky professor named Will Herondale, only two years older than her, is their relationship more than just teacher and student?
1. Chapter 1- Beginnings

**_A/N: This is my first (real) fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it! Rate, review, and follow!_**

_Songs for this chapter: _

_The Boy Who Could Fly by Pierce The Veil_

_Weightless by All Time Low_

_Boy Division by My Chemical Romance_

_Iris (cover) by Sleeping With Sirens_

Third Person POV:

"Ughhh, it's 8 am already," exclaimed Tessa Gray. 5 years at London University and yet she still was not used to waking up so early. Despite the early time she had to be at class, she was happy. It was her last year at uni, so she could take classes related to her major, english, as opposed to the general knowledge classes she took during her first years here.

This year, she decided to keep a simpler schedule- a new class called Classics To Modern Literature from 9 to 11, a translating class from 1 to 3 every other day, a creative writing class on the opposite days at the same time, and a class about the logistics of literature from 3:30 to 5:30.

Tessa finally decided to get out of bed and get ready. She wore a simple ensemble: a light blue tank top to bring out the blue in her eyes, paired with a flowy black skater skirt. She did her makeup, keeping it natural with some powder, mascara, and lipgloss. She wasn't the most fortunate person, and used a simple trick she had learned online- to pinch her cheeks to create a blush-looking effect.

First Person POV- Tessa Gray

I decide to walk over to the English building and quickly found Room 314- her Classics To Modern Literature classroom. The professor teaching the class is supposed to be new, and he had just graduated from here 2 years prior. He had so many offers, but had his heart set on becoming a professor, so the University let him teach a class.

I walk in, and am the first one here. "Always ready a half hour before class starts," I think to myself. I'm always on time, and hate being late to anything. Ever. Just as I take a seat at the front, the professor walks in.

"Well, you're here early, aren't you? What's your name?" spoke the teacher, Professor Herondale.

I hate meeting new people, and quietly say, "I'm Tessa Gray. Nice to meet you, Professor Herondale." To avoid more conversations, I decide to pick up the book she was reading for the hundredth time, A Tale Of Two Cities by Charles Dickens.

"Trying to impress the teacher by coming early and reading a classic, eh?"

I internally sigh. There is no way out of this. Suddenly I have an idea: to pretend that Professor Herondale is my music teacher back home in New York, Mr. Carstairs. I completely trust him and can tell him anything.

"No, I just like being on time for classes and A Tale Of Two Cities just happens to be my favorite book of all time."

"The book wasn't all that good, in my opinion."

Before I can say another word, another classmate came and I pick up my book again, knowing that this class about classics is going to be terrible if the professor doesn't even like my favorite classic.

I push my thoughts away as Professor Herondale starts speaking. "Good morning class! My name is Professor Herondale, and welcome to Classics To Modern Literature. In this class we will be exploring how many novels now have been inspired by classics. The first thing you will all get is my class syllabus and my rules. Do not think that just because this is my first year teaching that this class will be easy to pass." He goes over his rules and gives us a brief overview of what we will be learning. Then, he decides that since our class is so small (only about 30 or so people, opposed to a normal class size of 50 to 100 students), that we should all go around the room saying our names and our favorite classic, and modern novel. The obvious classics, Pride And Prejudice, Jane Eyre, and Oliver Twist are mentioned but not once is A Tale Of Two Cities mentioned. When it's my turn to go, I take a deep breath and try to calm down before sayin "M-m-my name is Tessa Gray, and my favorite classic is a Tale Of Two Cities. I don't really have a favorite modern novel, but if I had to pick it would be Before I Fall by Lauren Oliver." Oh great. I stuttered and probably have officially become the class loser, considering everyone else here is so confident.

Class finally ends and I walk away from the torture chamber, and decide to skip lunch and just get ahead on the class syllabus. A cup of tea is all I need to help me push through it. The rest of the day goes pretty well, I really enjoy the premises of Translation and Logistics Of Literature fascinates me, taking a closer look at the structure of books.

I get home and do some work for all my classes until about midnight, until I drift into sleep.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it! This first chapter really sets up the premises for this whole novel. Please share this story with a friend! Updates should be coming twice a week (hopefully)!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**thebooknerd01**_

_**(Tiffany)**_


	2. Chapter 2- Thoughts

**_A/N: I really don't like how I ended up writing this chapter and it just feels icky and horrible to me so yeah._**

_Songs for this chapter are:_

_Demons by Imagine Dragons_

_Roger Rabbit by Sleeping With Sirens_

_Monster by Imagine Dragons_

_Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy_

***One Week Later***

First Person POV- Tessa Gray

A week has passed at college, and I can feel myself starting to become less uncomfortable with the students in my classes. All my teachers seem to like me, except Professor Herondale, my Classics To Modern Literature teacher. We have a lot of class discussions, and I rarely speak up, but today, I finally decide to talk. I raise my hand, and since Professor is excited about me participating for once, he immediately calls on me. The topic is romance in classics versus modern romance, so of course I have to give a whole speech about the sacrifice in A Tale Of Two Cities, and the way it is expected that a good male protagonist nowadays is expected to sacrifice himself for his significant other, but how so many authors are now writing novels with strong, selfless female protagonists.

When I'm finished with my rant, the whole class just stares at me in shock. I guess once I started talking about a topic that I am so passionate about, I just got lost in my words.

After class, Im not surprised when Professor Herondale compliments me, and says how thoughtful my speech was. he also said that my passion about A Tale Of Two Cities made him start to change his ideas about the novel. I am completely flustered, and say a quick thank you before leaving the room.

I have a granola bar for lunch and do some homework before making my way to the rest of my classes for the day.

After all my classes are finished for the week, I go home and finish up some work for my classes, until I decide that I'm at a good place, with the work for translating class for the semester completely finished, and with half of my logistics of literature class work done as well.

Weekend- First Person POV- Will Herondale

Tessa has inspired me to reread A Tale Of Two Cities again, to see if my opinion on it has changed, so I make sure to make some time to read the book after I finish grading the papers for a mini-project I made the students do earlier this week on their favorite classic. I've only finished a couple papers, and I think I'll save Tessa's for last. She's a girl that has such passion for books, she will definitely excel in whatever literature related job she will have in the future.

**Later That Weekend**

I've finally finished reading A Tale Of Two Cities, followed by Tessa's paper, and honestly, my views on the book are completely changed. All because of her...

_**A/N: Time skip! I hope that was okay. I finally drew the rest of the outline of this story, and I'm just extremely excited for this story. I hope I can make the story move at a nice pace, though. I can't jam everything into a couple of chapters, can I? **_

_**P.S: If anybody out there watches Doctor Who, DIRECT MESSAGE ME BECAUSE NEW SEASON AND NEW DOCTOR! **_

_**-thebooknerd01**_

_**(Tiffany) **_


	3. Chapter 3- Conversations

**_A/N: Enjoy this chapter! Two updates in two days! I'm on a roll. Review, favorite, follow! _**

**_Oh, and I've decided to do review responses because why not? (Idea from dancerox1997, one of my favorite authors on this site!)_**

**Guest: Thanks for the suggestion! There's not a lot of character interaction in this story yet, I don't want to rush things. Trust me, conversations will be a big part of this book. You'll see. **

**(these are from the first chapter but I didn't do them yesterday)**

**TessaElsaHerondale: Thank you! I get a lot of ideas whenI read before I sleep an then I actually dream about this stuff! that's why it's so hard for me not to rush things in my stories haha :)**

**Vialovesbooks (Guest): Oh my gosh! I didn't even think about PLL at all writing this but I didn't even realize! I don't think there will be a lot of mystery in this fanfiction though.**

**Hearts With Love: Jem will definitely be in this story later, but not right now. And yes can you just imagine Will Herondale in a suit everyday and just listening to him talking about books everyday? **

_Songs for this chapter are:_

_Stay Away From My Friends by Pierce The Veil_

_Maps by Maroon 5_

_Six Feet Under The Stars by All Time Low_

_Time Bomb by All Time Low_

Monday Morning- First Person POV- Tessa Gray

"Okay, class, before we begin today, I'm going to hand back your papers from the essay I had you write last week on your favorite classic. I tried to give you some suggestions on your writing, since out final project this year will be to write a story based on a classic. Remember that I grade with the bell curve, so only two of you got A's and two of you got F's."

Professor Herondale hands back the papers, and when he gives mine back, he whispers "Good job Tessa" in my ear. I turn my paper around and smile a little, so as not to gloat in front of everyone. There's a big, fat "A" on my paper along with a sticky note that reads "See me after class." I wonder what he needs to talk about.

I try to focus for the rest of class instead of thinking I did something wrong, Professor Herondale may like my writing, but he really doesn't like me. Finally class ends, and everyone else leaves the classroom until me and Professor Herondale are the only ones left.

"So, am I in trouble or something? Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, Tessa, you're not in trouble.I wanted to talk to you about your paper. It was very passionate and well-written. I-"

"Thank you. Have a good-" I interrupt without even realizing it.

"I'm not finished yet. I wanted to tell you that I reread A Tale Of Two Cities and I actually enjoyed it."

I don't believe him. I mean, I know he's my professor and everything, but he doesn't strike me as someone I can trust.

"You don't trust me?"

Oh crap. I said that out loud. This is probably why I should stop talking to myself.

"I heard that too."

"I'm sorry. But seriously, thank you, I don't particularly think I'm a good writer, but if you think I am, that's great. See you tomorrow."

"Wait, Tess-"

I run out of the room before he can finish his sentence. I run all the way home, trying to hold in my tears. When I get to my apartment, I slam the door shut and fall to the ground sobbing. Why? Why do I always embarass myself in front of everyone? I came to London in the hopes I could be a different me. Confident, calm, brave, and smart. But instead, I messed everything up, as always. This is why I have no friends. I wish A Tale Of Two Cities was real so I could talk to the characters and live in their world forever.

Suddenly a wave of anger hits me. Why should I let a professor get in the way of my happiness? It's clear he doesn't like me. I should just transfer out of his class. A small part inside of me knows I shouldn't run from my problems, but I decide to ignore it. I call the administration office.

"Hello?"

"Yes, my name is Tessa Gray, and I would like to transfer out of my Classics To Modern Literature Class."

**_A/N: So, Tessa's messed up logic is taking over. How fun. We all LOVE when characters do this, right? Sorry for the short chapter, it seemed like a good place to end the chapter._**

**_Until next time,_**

**_-thebooknerd01_**

**_(Tiffany)_**


End file.
